Marcus Brody
|profession= Historian Archaeologist Museum curator Dean of Students |allegiances= Henry Jones, Sr. Indiana Jones }} Marcus Brody was a British-born archaeologist, historian, and lecturer. As a curator for several prominent museums on the east coast of the United States, he became a frequent patron of Indiana Jones. After his job as curator of the National Museum, he became Dean of Students at Marshall College. He was a good friend to both Indiana Jones and Henry Jones, Sr.. Biography Brody was born into a wealthy British family and grew up in London. In college, he spent some time at PrincetonThe Further Adventures of Indiana Jones: "Beyond the Lucifer Chamber!", where he earned a bantam-weight boxing title''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide, before transferring to Oxford, where he became fast friends with classmate Henry Jones. After graduation, Brody followed Jones to the United States, lecturing at various universities and participating in minor archaeological digs. Brody watched as his friend's son Indiana Jones grew up, and in 1913 he let the younger Jones accompany him on an expedition to Egypt, where they found the Ring of Osiris. By 1913, Brody had become assistant curator of the National Museum. Shortly thereafter, Brody's wife died of pneumonia.Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' In the winter of 1930, Brody and Jones were invited by the Swedish government to help excavate the Temple of Old Uppsala. Because of a heavy snow, Brody stayed at the hotel in Uppsala while Jones explored the ruins with Theresa Lawrence. After Lawrence had left with the main treasure, a ring, Brody reluctantly agreed to Jones' request to recover the ring from the British Museum. In London, Brody was robbed by René Belloq, who took the real treasure, a scroll that Jones had found. Jones and Lawrence managed to prevent Belloq from selling the scroll in Marrakesh to the Nazis, and then Brody and Jones returned to America from London, after Jones stole the ring back.Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1 By 1931, Brody's work had led him to a position as Director of Special Acquisitions at the American Museum of Natural History in New York City. In 1936, he accompanied Jones to Tibet to track down a piece of the key held by an acquaintance, Francis Beresford-Hope. Escaping from a cave explosion, he and Jones met with Alex Beresford-Hope, who joined them to help prevent the Nazis from using the key. In Shanghai, Brody remained behind, cautious about the dangerous power represented by the ancient key, while Jones and Beresford-Hope journeyed toward Siberia. Changing his mind, Brody set after them on a whaling ship, and rescued Jones and treasure hunter Janice Le Roi from being stranded at sea. Reaching the Siberian coast with copies of the map, Brody rode on a dogsled with Jones over an ice bridge which collapsed behind them. Catching up with Friedrich von Hassell and his Nazi agents, they fell into a chasm and eventually reached the Tomb of the Gods.Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods By this time, Brody had become curator of the National Museum, and it was in this role that he helped arrange Indiana Jones' expedition to recover the Ark of the Covenant for the U.S. government, negotiating with military intelligence agents Musgrove and Eaton. When the Ark was recovered by Jones and Marion Ravenwood, Brody went to Washington DC, where they were paid, but told that the Ark would not be going to the Museum, but instead be researched by the government's own men. Later that year, Brody joined Jones and Ravenwood on a mission to Wales, where they helped delve the secrets of Lucifer's Chamber, against Brody's former classmate, Austin Coleridge.The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones: "Beyond the Lucifer Chamber!" In 1938, Indy acquired the Cross of Coronado for Brody's museum. Shortly thereafter, Indy learned that his father had disappeared while researching the Holy Grail for wealthy American industrialist Walter Donovan. Upon hearing the news, Brody insisted on accompanying the younger Jones to Venice to help search for his old friend. In Venice, an encounter with the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword sent Indy off to rescue his father, held captive by the Nazis in Castle Brunwald. Brody, after recovering from an attack by Kazim, meanwhile, traveled to Iskenderun to commission Sallah el-Kahir's assistance in obtaining the Grail. There, Brody found himself the victim of Nazi kidnapping. The Nazis used the Grail Diary in Brody's possession to trace the Grail to the Republic of Hatay, where Brody was rescued by Indy, Sallah, and the newly freed Henry Jones, Sr. Marcus joined the team for one final confrontation with the Nazis—and their secret ally, Donovan—at the Grail Temple; the result was Donovan's death, the finding and eventual loss of the Grail, and the destruction of the temple. In 1939, Brody retired as curator of the National Museum in order to become Dean of Students at Marshall College, a position he held until 1944. In 1947 Brody accompanied Indiana Jones to Berlin to search for the Philosopher's Stone. Death and legacy Brody died in 1952 at the age of seventy-four, and his loss deeply affected his colleague Indiana Jones. As a form of tribute, Jones pushed hard for the Marshall faculty and staff to approve the erection of a bronze statue bearing Brody's likeness. The statue was already complete and installed on the Marshall campus by 1957; however a car of KGB agents, while pursuing Jones and Mutt Williams, crashed on the statue base and its head broke and fell on the car, smashing through the windshield and winding up in one KGB agent's lap. Indiana remarked that even in death, his friend had his back.''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel'' In addition, a portrait of him was placed on one of the college walls.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Personality and traits As a younger man, Brody was more eager for archaeological fieldwork, but by 1936, he had become more the academician, leaving the exploration of sites to his surrogate son, Indiana Jones. He spoke English and ancient Greek. He claimed to the street vendors of Iskenderun to be a vegetarian, though it may have been an attempt to deny the peddler a chance to sell him chickens. Behind the scenes In both Raiders of the Lost Ark and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Marcus Brody was portrayed by actor Denholm Elliott. He passed away before the filming of Crystal Skull. While in Raiders, Brody was a rather serious character, in Crusade he became less so with Indy saying "he got lost once in his own museum". Appearances *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' **''The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: The Perils of Cupid'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror'' *''Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants'' *''Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils'' *''Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge'' *''Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy'' *''Indiana Jones and the Interior World'' *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Indiana Jones and the Curse of Horror Island'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs'' *''Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx'' *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' * ''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' comic *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones'' **Issue 1: "The Ikons of Ikammanen" **Issue 7: "Africa Screams!" **Issue 9: "The Gold Goddess: Xomec's Raiders" **Issue 10: "The Gold Goddess: Amazon Death-Ride!" **Issue 11: "The Fourth Nail: Blood and Sand!" **Issue 13: "Deadly Rock!" **Issue 14: "Demons" **Issue 15: "The Sea Butchers: Island of Peril!" **Issue 16: "The Sea Butchers: Death on Dark Waters!" **Issue 17: "The Search for Abner: The Grecian Earn" **Issue 18: "The Search for Abner: The City of Yesterday's Forever!" **Issue 20: "The Cuban Connection!" **Issue 21: "Beyond the Lucifer Chamber!" **Issue 22: "End Run" **Issue 23: "The Secret of the Deep" **Issue 25: "Good as Gold" **Issue 28: "Tower of Tears!" **Issue 30: "Fireworks!" **Issue 32: "Double Play!" *''Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and his Desktop Adventures'' * Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny * Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' Sources *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references Brody, Marcus Brody, Marcus Brody, Marcus Brody, Marcus Brody, Marcus Brody, Marcus Brody, Marcus Brody, Marcus Brody, Marcus